


Your Majesty

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Just some Mala and Dagur smut.





	Your Majesty

“Is there anything you can’t do with that tongue?” Mala asked as she ran her hand through Dagur’s unruly red hair. She was leaning back on pillows, her knees up and her legs spread, giving Dagur room to settle down on his stomach and place his head between her thighs. He had a hand on each of her legs.

He lifted his head to answer, licking his lips. “Well, frankly, I can’t lick my own balls, which is a shame.”

Mala brought her hand down and stroked her forefinger over his lips. “Please me some more and maybe I’ll do that for you.”

Dagur shifted to get more comfortable. His thumbs rubbed over the insides of her thighs. “Is that really befitting of a queen?”

Mala shrugged, ran her fingers under his bearded chin. His facial hair had grown in nice and smooth after their wedding. “Does this queen look like she cares?”

Dagur chuckled. They’d both done this for each other countless times now, but they enjoyed joking about it. “Naughty little queen.” He kissed at the inside of her thigh, close to the heat between her legs that he’d just been pleasuring.

Mala ran her hand over his face, put her fingers back in his hair. “I’m taller than you.”

“I’m more muscular.”

“I could beat you in a sword fight.”

“Could not.”

“Could too- oh!” Dagur had put his mouth back on her, was ravenously lapping at her clit. Mala tugged on his hair, her other hand clawing at the fur. She rolled her hips into him. “ _Mmm…_ _yes, Dagur_.” Her voice was breathy and pleased.

He ran his tongue up and down over her, dipping it into her when he reached her center, then moving back up to lick at her clit. Her moved his hands down, gently pulled her folds apart with his thumbs to give himself better access. Mala let herself moan at all of it, knowing that Dagur got off to the sound of her voice. She was positively soaked from his actions, both from her own juices and his saliva, and it felt oh so good.

Then he was pressing his mouth to her, sucking at her clit, and she gasped, arched, grabbed at one of the pillows behind her. He ran his mouth all along her till he was sucking and kissing at her slit, his tongue occasionally darting inside. One thumb went to her clit, rubbing it slowly.

“More, Dagur, please,” Mala panted out.

Her husband gave it to her, increasing pressure with his thumb, stroking over her clit harsh and quick. His mouth still worked at her down below, and she loved the scratch of his beard against all the places she was sensitive.

It didn’t take long from there. Another minute or so and Mala was climaxing. She cried out, twisted her fingers in Dagur’s hair, pressing into him. Pleasure arced through her, burned in her center, curled her toes and made her tremble. He ate it up, quite literally, as he was happily lapping up all of her juices, working her through it with his mouth and his thumb.

Then the peak was over and her body was left contracting. She moaned at the sensation, settled herself down again. Dagur moved fluidly up her body, caught her lips with his, and she tasted herself on him. His cock rested hard and heavy against her stomach. Both his hands came up to massage her breasts. He very much liked that part of her, and she was glad.

“Would you like the same from me, dearest?” Mala asked as Dagur drew away from her mouth. He leaned his head down to kiss at her neck, so she bared it to him.

Dagur groaned with desire. “I just wanna be inside you.”

Mala raked her nails teasingly over his back. “Then what are you waiting for?”

That did it for him. One hand came away from her so he could position his cock. The head pushed at her, then slid inside, and they both moaned and sighed as they were joined. The stretch of him was so good. Dagur had a thick cock that seemed to be curved in just the right way to hit that pleasure spot inside of her. He was more than adequate, which he luckily seemed to know. There was no lack of confidence there for Mala to sweet talk out of him.

He was thrusting almost as soon as he was completely sheathed in her wetness and her heat, but slowly. Mala was glad for that. They could go hard when she was adjusted to him. One time, they’d both been overzealous in their lovemaking, eager to get right to it, and she’d been injured a little. Not badly, but it had been enough to make her bleed. Had she continued through to orgasm anyway? Most definitely.

Mala reached around and grabbed at Dagur’s toned ass as he steadily fucked her, squeezed each cheek, and Dagur moaned. She sighed.

“You really like my ass, don’t you?” Dagur spoke against her neck, then kissed at it, grazed with his teeth.

“Especially when it’s ready for all my toys,” Mala said into his ear, now running one hand up and down over his back. “And you’re whimpering and wanting me to fuck you the way you do me.”

Dagur went harder at her for that, and Mala cried out before continuing, loving the images that were coming to mind. “Your ass looks so good taking my cock.” She was panting into his ear, and he was grunting against her neck. “Taking it deep. Getting all nice and full.”

Dagur whined against her. His pace was hard now, but steady, and the sound of their flesh slapping together was tantalizing. Mala let herself close her eyes, and she thought back to last night as she was pleasured. She’d had Dagur on his stomach, her hands pressed to his back just before the curve of his ass, straddling him, a phallus strapped around her hips. She’d taken him like that, rather hard at his insistence, had listened to him cry out and moan underneath her, and it had been perfect.

That gave Mala the urge to be on top of him again. With a yell of exertion, she flipped them over, and Dagur yelped in surprise as he was suddenly on his back and underneath her.

“Ah, there we go.” Mala rocked and bounced on him, trying to give them both the pleasure they so desperately sought from each other. Dagur grabbed at one of her breasts as it bounced, then pinched at the nipple. She hummed in pleasure, ran her hand over his heavily muscled chest. She decided to do the same to him, knowing a man’s nipples were just as sensitive as a woman’s, and he made a sound she quite liked, thrusted up into her to meet her movements.

“I’m going to have to tie you up someday,” Dagur panted. “To keep you from flipping us like that.”

“Oh really?” Mala was more dominant in bed, but so was Dagur, and he let her have what she wanted quite a lot. It would only be fair if she returned it. Though, Dagur very much enjoyed her being in control, much more than he wanted to admit to.

Dagur tightly clutched her hips, and the two of them were working at each other quite furiously.

“Yeah,” he grunted. “And I’ll spank that sweet little ass too.”

Mala laughed. “Why? Have I been a naughty queen?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Mala did have to admit that she liked that idea. She had power all the time, and it could be thrilling to have it taken away from her, but only by someone she trusted of course.

“Make sure to tie me up really good. Wouldn’t want me escaping.”

As time went on, they ended up on their sides with one of Mala’s legs wrapped around Dagur. It was more of an equal ground: no one on top, and no one on the bottom. They grabbed at each other’s bodies, faces, hair, hungrily kissing each other’s mouths when they weren’t pausing to breathe and cry out.

Dagur finished first with a mighty thrust and a groan, and his completion in her had Mala reaching her end as well. She clutched at his back as pleasure thrummed through her.

Then they were holding each other, still connected, breathing hard, barely an inch from each other’s mouths. Mala opened her eyes to meet Dagur’s. His were bright and shining. It felt like there were words to say between them, but Mala didn’t know what. She always had these intense feelings that could hardly be put into spoken word after joining with her husband, and he seemed to feel the same. Instead of speaking, Dagur put his fingers under her chin to direct her head towards his, and they kissed softly and passionately.


End file.
